


Memories

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of talking, M/M, This is just a oneshot, wow look they don't actually hate eachothers guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Other encounter between the king, Maxwell, and our beloved gentleman scientist, Wilson P. Higgsbury.





	Memories

Wilson stared blankly at the dwindling fire in front of him. It wasn't too low but still low enough to alarm him. He let out a heavy sigh and hastily grabbed a small bundle of dried grass that sat next to him, scooting back a bit as he tossed it into the flames. It made the fire slightly bigger, and he felt the welcome warmth against his shivering body.

His contentment however was interrupted when he felt his stomach rumble softly. "Christ, already?" He grumbled irritability before grabbing a handful of the berries he collected, and started to chew on the bland taste absentmindedly.

His glanced over at his supplies that were scattered next to him. It wasn't much, but it was at least enough to hopefully survive a few more nights while scavenging for more to bring back to the camp. It had been over the limit of days he said he'd come back by, and he had no doubt in his mind that they'd get worried eventually.

"Say pal, you don't look so good."

Wilson jerked up, his light blue eyes immediately scanning around in the darkness until they soon rested on the tall figure residing among the trees. Wilson probably wouldn't have even noticed it if it wasn't for the fire slightly illuminated it.

"Maxwell" Wilson growled through gritted teeth, he quickly stood up, glaring at the figure.

"Now now, Wilson, that's quite the rude greeting for a gentleman!" Maxwell laughed as he strutted over into the light. Wilson balled his hands into fists, but he didn't dare try to swing at Maxwell, he may be irrational at times but he was no fool. Not after he was tricked by the very same man that stood before him, who radiated power wherever he went.

"Then again, you were at least you were friendlier than your friends when I showed up to them" Maxwell put on a smirk as Wilson's eyes widened, before sinking back to a glare. "What did you do to them!?" Wilson demanded angrily, stepping towards the other man but immediately recoiling back when Maxwell took a step towards him.

"What an odd coincidence, that's exactly what they said when I arrived" he snickered menacingly "they began screaming at me 'what did you do it him?!' And 'where is he?!' when I just simply wanted to inform them that you'd be taking longer that expected" Maxwell once again smirked as he loomed over Wilson. Wilson cursed under his breath, he had to admit he was short, and it was clear Maxwell was taking advantage over that fact.

Maxwell took a step back, snickering as Wilson took in a deep breath. "Why are you here?" Wilson demanded, his tone still sharp. "It's simple, you looked so lonely, so I thought you might've needed some company" Maxwell pulled out a cigar from out of nowhere and lit it, taking a few puffs before turning back to Wilson "What did you think I was here for?"

Wilson didn't reply, he defeatedly sat back onto the soft grass. He took a few more deep breaths, before the smell of smoke caught his attention. He turned back to Maxwell, who grinned that awful grin and turned away.

"Why did you bother to go back for the others? They already know that I'm probably not going to arrive back on time" Wilson asked, his tone surprisingly calmer for the amount of anger he had expressed earlier. Maxwell didn't acknowledged it "they seemed rather worried about you, so I decided to tell them why you'd been gone for so long."

Maxwell threw the cigar to the ground and crushed it with his heel. Wilson rolled his eyes "yeah right, you were just trying to get them scared about me so that their sanity falls!" Wilson spat bitterly before giving Maxwell a slight smile "is that another one of your magic tricks?" Maxwell replied with a laugh "You've certainly become harder to fool, pal" He strutted over to Wilson and kneeled down to his level.

Wilson met eyes with Maxwell's, whose yellow eyes glinted mischievously. Wilson cocked his head "that's odd, you've never been like this when other people were around" Wilson said quizzically "why are you like this now?"

Maxwell chuckled softly.

"I've been like this since the day we met Wilson" He smirked "Don't you remember?"

Wilsons mind immediately flashed to when they met, When Maxwell was simply the man in a radio. His mind went over the chats they had, the laughs they shared, even the times when Wilson told him about his relationship with his family, which wasn't doing so well. Wilson felt his cheeks warm up a bit when he remembered some of the topics that Maxwell had brought up, the ones that made Wilson as red as a beet at the idea. Wilson gave a quiet chuckle "you are quite the...charmer" Wilson murmured softly. Maxwell gave him a satisfied hum "so you do remember? I thought you would've forgotten!" He laughed, Wilson shook his head "It's kinda hard to forget the conversations you had with the person who ruined your life".

Maxwell raised an eyebrow "well, your getting quite sassy" he commented, his grin only widening. "I guess" Wilson laughed in reply. "I think you should've expected this" is what Wilson would've added, but he was cut off by Maxwell slamming his lips against his.

Wilsons eyes went wide, but, even managing to surprise himself, he kissed back. Wilson closed his eyes, opening his mouth when Maxwell's tongue scrapped against his lips. Wilson moaned slightly, his tongue eagerly dancing along with Maxwells. They pulled back, Maxwell putting on a smirk as Wilson panted softly.

"You managed to surprise me Wilson" Maxwell said as Wilson regained himself "I though you would've been completely against it". Wilson blushed, a warm smile at his lips "I guess not" he said calmly.

The sound of birds chirping interrupted them, Wilson looked up, the sky was now an orangey blue.

It was sunrise

"Tsk tsk, it time for me to leave once again" Maxwell sighed "I hope we get more encounters like this more often" he laughed, spun around, and disappeared.

Wilson's eyes lingered on that spot for a bit, his heart beating loud in his chest. He sighed, picked up his supplies, and, with a smile on his face, set off to collect more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just somethings sweet for this ship, I will make more for though.


End file.
